dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fight is Over
に !! の !? |Rōmaji title = Shitō ni Ketchaku!! Gokū no Kōsan Sengen!? |Literal title = The End of the Desperate Struggle!! Goku Surrenders?! |Number = 180 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = Kamehameha Full Power *Last Resort |Airdate = April 7, 1993 |English Airdate = December 5, 2000 |Previous = No More Rules |Next = Faith in a Boy }} に !! の !?|Shitō ni Ketchaku!! Gokū no Kōsan Sengen!?|lit. "The End of the Desperate Struggle!! Goku Surrenders?!"}} is the fifteenth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eightieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 7, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 5, 2000. Summary Yamcha and Tien Shinhan think that Cell is dead and Goku won but Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin are still worried. The reporter, Jimmy Firecracker, also thinks that he won, so does Goku himself. But they soon find out Cell can regenerate himself. Goku and Perfect Cell's energy levels become lower, but they still continue to fight. They are almost equal as both continue to fight. Then, Goku starts being overpowered by Perfect Cell. In a futile effort, Goku uses Continuous Kamehameha to stop Cell from attacking. Cell manages to block the blasts, but cannot let his guard down to escape, thus stuck where he is. In order to end Goku's attacks, Cell uses his Perfect Barrier to destroy a large chunk of the land, and almost kill Goku himself. They then stop to rest and both realize their energy is running out, but Goku's is running out faster. Goku admits there needs to be a new hero and forfeits the fight, thus shocking the Dragon Team and Cell. Major Events *Goku gives up the fight. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Cell Games Arena *Kame House *Goku's House Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt Transformations *Super Saiyan Techniques *Regeneration - Used by Cell to restore the upper-half of his body destroyed by Goku's Instant Kamehameha. *Continuous Kamehameha - Used by Goku in desperation after being knocked into a mountain. *Perfect Barrier - Used by Cell to protect himself from Goku's Continuous Kamehameha. Due to the perplexity and size of the barrier, this technique leaves Cell severely drained afterwards. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Future Trunks tells Krillin to give Goku a Senzu Beam which Vegeta scolds for and says Goku would rather die fighting than win with one and then says it is painfully clear no one among the Z Fighters is stronger than him. *"Piccolo and 17 Talk" - When Super Saiyan Goku faces Perfect Cell. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, we see Bulma along with Trunks, arrive at Kame House to watch the Tournament with Master Roshi. In the manga we do not see arrive and it was possible she was there from the start. *The shot of flustered employees at the ZTV station is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, after some neighbours comment that the man fighting on TV looks like Chi-Chi's husband, the scene changes to Chi-Chi sneezing. In the manga the scene does not change to Chi-Chi. *The anime shows the reactions of Chi-Chi and her father and Master Roshi and Bulma after Goku gives up against Cell unlike the manga. Trivia *After Cell lets his barrier down, when we see a closeup of his face, one of the two Frieza-like patterns under his eyes is gone. *Cell regenerates his top half in this episode. However, Piccolo later tells Goten and Trunks in the episode "Meal Time" that he (Piccolo) can regenerate as long as his head isn't damaged. In addition, in the English anime, in the episode, "Cell Returns", Cell implies that his main cell (which survived his self-destruction) is inside his head. This was also explicitly stated in the Japanese anime and manga. This contradiction was removed in Dragon Ball Z Kai, where Cell states that each cell in his body has a life of its own. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 180 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 180 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku se rende!? fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 180 it:Goku si arrende! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z